Desuta
(Forward) |number = 11 (Makai Gundan Z) 10 (Dark Angel) |element = Earth |team = *'Makai Gundan Z' (captain) *'Dark Angel' (captain) |seiyuu = Satou Kensuke |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 108|nickname_dub = Destra}} Desuta '(デスタ) is a forward and the captain of Makai Gundan Z and Dark Angel. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The cruel leader of Devil Army Z. Favourite dish: revenge, served cold."'' Appearance Desuta has long auburn hair and light forest green eyes with two long upper lashes on each eye. He also has slightly tanned skin. Personality He seems to be rude, arrogant and very loyal to the Demon King. He often threatens/taunts the opponent by saying that he will eat their souls. Plot He first appeared with his team in a cameo appearance in episode 107 when they prepared for the coming of the "chosen one". Later, he appeared after Sein's arrival at Inazuma Japan's training ground to retrieve Otonashi who had been chosen as the Demon King's sacrifice. Kidou attempted to save her, but Desuta intervened and attacked him with a soccer ball. He eventually took hold of Otonashi saying "You are the chosen one by the devil" and flew off. Later, Kidou and Endou split up in two groups, with Endou's team trying to rescue Rika in Heaven's Garden and Kidou's team trying to rescue Otonashi in Demon's Gate. In episode 110, he had a match with Kidou's team over whether Otonashi would be sacrificed or not. As the match began, he quickly scored two goals with Black Thunder and Dark Matter, putting Kidou in a corner. However, Desuta and his team eventually lost the match. In episode 111, it is revealed that he and half of his team joined Tenkuu no Shito to make Dark Angel because they were hypnotized by a stone, but the spell wore off at the end of the episode. Just when Sein is about to destroy Desuta and his team, Endou stops Sein, letting Desuta and his original team escape to wait for the next millennium in order to try to awaken their Demon King once more. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! He can be recruited after you beat Makai Gundan Z. You need to select him in the scout machine and he will appear randomly near the end to the route to Umigame Stadium . ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Desuta, the following requirements are needed: *'''Item: Tenshi to Akuma no Ningyou (天使と悪魔の人形, randomly dropped from Dark Angel at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Arachnes *'Player': Hebimoth *'Player': Belzebu After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Desuta, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Arachnes *'Record': Famous Soccer Battler (有名サッカーバトラー, win 500 battles) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Desuta, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Impression Calling Horn (感動を呼ぶ角笛, randomly dropped from Ear Horns at Kisaragi Mako's right taisen route) *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Photo': Gymnasium Podium (体育館の壇上からの写真, taken in Raimon's gym) *'Topic': Terrible Ghost (おそろしい幽霊の話題, obtained on the second floor of the Inazuma General Hospital) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Dark Angels only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * (Chaos Angels only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Chaos Angels' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' *'Chaos Angel Zero' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' *'Last Rival' *'Night Viper' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Last Rival' Trivia *His dub name is a pun on Destroy/Destruction, this relates to his role to sacrifice Otonashi Haruna to the Demon Lord to destroy everything in sight. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Original series characters